Odd Things
by sailorx273
Summary: When a few new faces change the quietness of the New York Sanctum, that new Sorcerer Supreme had little time to adapt.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**I am apologizing in advance if Cannon Characters sound OOC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**How We Met:**

Rainy season had started in the city that New York Sanctum was located and would beat on the rooftop of the building. Didn't stop a supernatural problem in the form of water nymphs running amok and living within the New York City's water Fountains. Blame could be put on the first rain fall of the season of how these beings got here within days. Left someone from the NYC parks department to seek out aid from someone that lived at  
177A Bleecker Street. That person was the newly named Sorcerer Supreme and one other magical practitioner nicknamed Beyoncé. Who would allow this someone into the Sanctum for a cup of tea and to hear what his side of this difficult -some story. Details that were being kept from the public were shared with only them before assurances were made. Led to which fountains were now the dwellings of female entities and how they were going to remove them without offending them. Didn't go will first three times at three different locations that Fountains were found upon approaching one.

Ended with one of them getting soaked or drenched after turning down a request to become a sexual partner or fornifriend. Followed by a clear threat of being drowned for ever returning to their new home and offer to relocate them. A handful of relics and spell books could be used to send these water nymphs back to where they could have come from. Just needed more then two people using them since the third person was needed during or after activation. Two didn't have time to sort out who to pick through Disciples, Apprentices and Novices training still at Kamar-Taj. A few were still learning the basics of Mystic Arts or usage of Sling Rings after failing during first few lessons when training together. Left Wong to send a last minute summons by sending a bird made from a strip of rice paper.

"Now we wait." Wong was hopeful his message was sent. "An answer should be here."

"Not like we're in a hurry." Stephen plopped down on a sofa.

Waiting while water nymphs were reported to expend their territory only strained those passing hours until help arrived. In the form of a barely seen spiraling motion made of these pale yellowing sparks right middle of Sanctum's atrium. Wouldn't go unnoticed when magical detectors started to go off and brought Stephen fourth the expending the portal. Way yellowish- orange tendrils connected when a hole was big enough to peer into and see a office's interior. Carpeted flooring with a fainting couch and cushioned armchair off to the side of a antique desk had him wondering. Book shelves he could see against the farthest away wall would have pulled at his curiosity and attention in those seconds. Having him swear he saw a few first editions of periodicals having to with rare field of magic only heard about. Since his eyes and ears would be taken off the slowly revealing more of this room on the other side of this portal. Toward a woman in a v-neck /long sleeve /single button blazer /above-knee skirt featuring back slit suit set. Wearing a black blouse with 3 and half inch heels with her hair in this tightly plaited braid wrapped around the base of a bun. Walked into this office space that was being gazed upon as she spoke to who ever was out of sight.

Reminding him how proud she was of him for improving on a creating a portal using his newly acquired Sling Ring after months of practice. Wanting him to go before her and meet the new magic practitioner that was given the role of Sorcerer Supreme. He would agree to do while promising he would behave long enough until he Uncle would join them. To end up stepping into view-able range when he ended up stepping forward enough to hug his woman he would call mother. Showing the robes of a beginner sorcer in a pale Seaform Green from what Stephen could see. Would tuck his Sling Ring on within fabric of his sash belt before pulling away from his mother to step forward and through portal. Stopping within a few feet of the portal that would end up closing behind him with woman waving to Stephen.

"Domhnall Vincere Tizzard is what's on my birth certificate, but they call me Domh." Teen would go on to introduce himself. "I am novice of the Mystic Arts."

"You already know who I am?" Stephen would come to ask him.

"Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange, former neurosurgeon, Sorcerer Supreme, and Stonekeeper of Time Stone," He spoke about Stephen's many identities.

"Well..." He become speechless.

Wong would end up interrupting them showing two men into the room acknowledging Domh by asking how his mother was. Teen went on to explain that his mother just opened a private office out of The Bronx, that is Runs appointment only. That just got done visiting his birth father's grave a few days ago after his last check- up with the neurosurgeon. Going on how successful the risky operation had been in removing bone shrapnel and shards from his spine.

"I'm just glad to be back on my feet since whole wheel chair thing was a bummer." Domh would give his widest grin.

Wong would end up directing him away for Stephen to fill him in quickly on on why his mother sent him and he could explain to his uncle. Leaving Stephen to sought out a place to seat for a few minutes to mentally process and gather his head. Was granted to him in the form of a armchair near the left side of the hearth where a roaring fire was happening. Warmth would start to dissolve the chill from his bones and what moisture had settled into layers of clothing. About to recline in his seat and close his eyes to give into few minutes of meditation before returning to task at hand.

Angry yelling between two people moving through out the building could be heard coming first floor where lobby of entrance way. Could be located by anyone familiar with the layout when in search of who ever was making those loud shouts. That person would end up being a miffed Stephen unable to fine some peace or some quiet when hollering started. What he found was one person stepped from the historic painting done by someone specialized Viking age (793–1066 AD) artwork. Layers of clothing that came in a dull and pale shades green that went with his few belt and leather bracers. Calf length boots with this braided leather patterns around the rim and bottom where sole was connected. Dark brown tresses were pulled away from his face by complex braid that was woven into his ponytail. Whose clear six in height and muscled frame didn't seem to bother the person he hadn't taken his eyes off. A few bits of jewelry made of silver could be found through his attire, hand crafted penannularbrooch keeping his cloak fasten and a Mjollnir pendent hanging from neck.

"Sometimes I forget your a **dunga!**" This person screamed at someone that a few feet from him.

Silence came from the man that stood opposite of him removing his soaked shawl from his shoulders with a blank expression. He was around the same height as who ever was staring at him with heated angry. Wearing a style of sorcer robes in the colors of Seaform Green and Rose Red, that Stephen has never seen. Strange forearm shaped gloves sleeves were tucked into and had openings for each of the fingers. Not like the his calf length boots or the matching sash belt/ cord combo on him went unnoticed. His stardust colored hair pinned into bun and braid hair style wasn't confusing enough when stared at. Lack of emotion he was showing to person doing most of the yelling when he removed his soaked cloak.

"I would like to welcome your both to the New York Sanctum." Stephen thought he should intervene. "I'm former 2nd LT Giambattista 'Guii ' Ciro, Relic Hunter for Masters of the Mystic Arts, and fellow sorcer." One ignoring the other introduce himself.

One yelling become silent with one his eye brow twitching and clenching of his jaw before releasing a held breath of air. Straightening up his posture as he crossed his arms trying to calm himself down enough to greet Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. "Biorn from the House of Trygve, the son of Øybiorns, Asgardian Magician and Warrior."

Ended with question being asked when they were going to be doing since he was enjoying a mini- vacation with his partner, Giambattista. Two had been off the coast of Belize, on a private island after a 20- minute boat ride from land. Between the kayaking above a magnificent coral reef where they could fish and open air Bar-B-Que without a car. Cost of 615 collars to and from Island was worth being away from 2 months for private moment he two needed. Was interrupted by a mystic summons from Giambattista's half- sister came in the form of a flying origami swam. Seems to be the reason the two of them were having a verbally disagreement about postponing their get-a-way. Left one ready to boil over with angry and become rather sore about disruption occurrence while other didn't seem bothered.

"Let get this over with..." Biorn huffed wanting to get this helpful endeavor over with.

"We have been over this." Giambattista reminds Biorn.

Stephen would end up cutting the tension that was forming between them a soft coughing to get them to focus on matter at hand. Left him rather worried how these men were going to help him and Wong get rid of the water nymphs. Hope their behavior toward one another would improve later on was something he would keep himself for now. Since Wong would soon join them to show them further into the Sanctum to explain their plan and their problem. All he could do was wait for that to happen while further watching a dysfunctional couple from where he stood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having the extra set of hands in handling these water nymphs led to request made on Wong behalf that Stephen objected toward. Be silenced when asked about the times he left the Sanctum unguarded with only Wong watching the **Nexus of All Realities**. Not that being the acting caretaker was ever easy with multiply tasks one most do in a single day. From the everyday chores one most perform through the day while checking on the storage area where Relics are kept. Could be handful when tour also have sorcer duties outside the Sanctum to do when trouble rears it's ugly head. Leave any form of personal time for one to have or do when they return and the day has already turned to night. Something Stephen wold be left to think within the lounge area of the after changing out his wet clothes upon return.

Going over the days events within his mind before giving his answer about allowing these extra hands to come live here. Biorn proved himself faithful and rather brave when he personally volunteered to act as live bait on a repeated basis. Not once flinching when water nymphs at each location tried their hardest to get a reaction out of him. Failed when just stood there with his arms across and looked at their mature female forms from those few feet. Away from the foundation and in clothes that wouldn't make him stand out since attire he was wearing was attention grabber. Giambattista was natural in helping cast a spell or enchantment on with Wong or Stephen when the time came. Able to translate the language a spell had been written in after reading the passage just once without use of much magic. Correctly move one's body when magic of the spell called for more then motioning with one's hands during or in the beginning. Not rushing through the chants or hand gestures that two or more parties would have to use set off the sequence. Domh was just a big help together when forcefully cornering or removing the water nymphs. From the fountains without getting pulled under their watery realm and slowly drowned for interfering. He reflexes were sharp and quite honed for a young man that was barely grasping the basic of Mystic Arts without a mentor.

Become hard for him since he had become use to the quietness this place provides when he continued on with his self study. Little things that were becoming troublesome when he was finished with a personal task or Wong couldn't get to. Reading Material that was borrowed from library of Kamar-Taj or pulled off the shelves found within the Sanctum. Would end up piling up on some table without being returned or put back where they should be with dust collecting. Messy bed that needed to be made after being slept in with tangled sheets and mushed in pillows scattered about. Ended up being smoothed out or stripped for a clean set of sheets and blankets to be placed without use of magic. A bathroom that needed to clean up after a few uses from the mirrors that become smeared and fogged appearance. Needed to be re- organized and cleaned up since musty smell started to set in besides the grout on tile. One of many things that could come to help out that he would put fourth with a minor sigh and then a nod of his head.

"Excuse me?" Domh would ask entering the room.

The sudden voice coming from the entrance stood Domh in set of dry clothes and his fingers tightening around his Sling Ring. Way he stood there without stepping in to the room when he watched Stephen with out his uncle with him. Hands folded behind his person in this casual matter in which he chose to lean against the doorway's frame. Eyes completely wide open and blinked once with barely a expression displayed on his face when he looked upon the fellow sorcer.

"Is everything ok?" Stephen would come to ask. "I thought your would have left with your uncle."

"Actually I was told to return to my mother after this." He would reveal his Sling Ring. "Frist I ask if your want to meet my mom?"

"You mean that woman who opened that portal?" Stephen remembered the sight of her.

This offered for the young man to meet a fellow sorcer that chose to her life other the Mystic Arts then become a Master. Was interesting she was able to open a flawless portal without lifting a single finger what she addressed her son. Way she was dressed and her office showed she was in a private practice that allowed to afford comfortable lifestyle. Had Stephen knowing Wong could watch the Sanctum for a while with him away to meet who ever this woman was. He would end up changing his sorcer robes to a hoodie jacket over a graphic t- shirt with basic blue jeans. The sneakers and socks were finished the outfit he wore off was all that Domh needed to to be welcomed into the room. Lifting the hand that held his Sling Ring to start a circular motion with just his hands to open up a portal.

Which would slowly form form yellow-shi sparks that would barely light up the room right when expending in size. View of a carpeted room was given this time with futons spread out around a coffee table was given who portal's opening grew. A recliner in marsh print with a fisherman's theme lamp was off to the corner this well lit room with TV screen on. Arranged around all of that were a few cages that came in different sizes and colors held array of animals. Just these creature inside each one enclosure had some kind of physical alteration from extra eye to odd hair coloring. Didn't mean Stephen was left guessing what kind of pet these creatures were when he stepped through the portal. Domh was right behind him explaining the collection of pets were his mom's doing since they were HYDRA experiments. Discarded that failed having their DNA changed in some way or another by their scientists for some reason.

"I couldn't bring myself to get rid of one that made my son smile." Someone entered the room.

She was sitting on the floor one of the bigger cafes that was divided in middle and had Yak Wool blankets inside that two Putbill and Doberman Pinscher. Both wore matching collars that held a metal tags with personal information on them. Just sat within the cage that would opened by who ever sat on their cage about to open the side panel to let them out.

"Welcome to my home and you looked like you had fun." This person would greet her son.

She ended up getting up from her seat on the floor advising her son go put his uncle's dog outside to run around before be are. Which Domh would do when he excused him self away from Stephen's side to close the portal as he went. Removing the Sling Ring he wore from his fingers and place them in a heart shaped basket on the coffee table. Before switching places with someone he would acknowledge as his mother before being the one to get the dog's attention. Who would have the dogs follow him out go the room into the next one after opening a gate needed to be opened. Leaving a casually dressed visitor to be invited to take a seat by person he wanted to meet since only getting a glimpse of her.

"I always wonder what the new Sorcerer Supreme after hearing about the Ancient one." She titled her head just looking at Stephen.

"A career woman, a mother, and a sorcer." He was walk around her.

What he could see was a woman dressed in nothing but a Oliver Green, Commando styled Sweater and these thigh socks. Her long hair was pinned into a high pitched ponytail that had the ends curled to had a natural bounce when she moved. Her eyes carried a abnormal coloring that could be find in uncut gemstones of a light blue cue just staring at him. Rest of her didn't say she was a fellow magic practitioner with no signs of a Sling Ring or even a single Relic.

"You want a cup of tea or lemon water?" She would come offer him. "I would serve coffee, but that is more of my brother's beverage."

"Yes, I met him and... his life partner..." Stephen hadn't gotten over the meeting.

Memory of Biorn was some thing that Stephen didn't have to share with this woman she since ended up snickering before a word was uttered. She went on to share how her brother and she first met the Asgardian after surviving Asgardians repopulated to Earth. SHEILD for a short time worked with them to adapt to the ways of their new world after the massive relocation. Individual agents could be found through out the village in Norway doing all sorts of activities. Within a house near the docks where most of the fishing boats would start to be docks with the view of the water. Surviving members from the House of Trygve were welcoming a SHEILD Psychologist and a level five SHEILD agent. 300 year old bottle of Buckthron Mead was offered as a gift from these people while offers to share the drink was offered. To be rejected by one of them for personal reasons he wouldn't give when asked by household's only male.

"My brother tried his best to refuse him the first few times during our visits." She sighed. "To end up caving in."

Had the two agreeing that Biorn was a hard man to swallow at times before seats were taken and they all would end up sitting down. On sharing his thanks for her son, half- brother, and half- brother's lover in helping out this situation. Wondering if she was ever going to make a appearance within the Sanctum for a proper thank you to be given.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**I am apologizing in advance if Cannon Characters sound OOC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Little Annoyances:**

Rainy season had started in the city that New York Sanctum was located and would beat on the rooftop of the building. Newly named Sorcerer Supreme was turning in for the night when something of a feminine nature caught his ear. Voice that sang a lullaby was barely a whisper with a soft and silky undertone when each word was spoken. Dripping with sickly sweetness that had magic practitioner leaving the comfort of his large, platform king sized bed. Push plush sheets and covers that were hand from hand woven llama fibers and goose down filled pillows. Mumbling to himself that he should have given the new inhabitants some pretty basic rules of no music after hours. Place his feet on cold wooden floor as he waved to the Cloak of Levitation to stay where it's been draped. Pulling himself into a standing position with threads of clothes weaving a housecoat and slippers on to his person.

He would adjust had started his walk across spacious opened floor plan with seating area just feet away for private moments to himself. Wold be passed by him for the first step down a flight of stairs to the floor under what was his private quarters. Each step brought him closer to occupied floor that held a trio of people that relocated from the other Sanctums. Held same open floor plan could be found like the floor above, but everything was arranged rather oddly. Sitting area was made up a futon sofa and giant pillows over a ornate carpet centered around empty frame. Was nothing compared to far off sleeping section made up of a few thin mattresses that were made up in different linens. One near the center with a hand sewn quilt and pikachu shaped pillow had a sound asleep teenage boy. He was laying on his side in heavy stage of his sleep cycle as woman sat on edge of his bed quietly singing away.

A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows over Lullaby Bay,  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,  
Waiting to sail your worries away.

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain,  
And your boat waits down by the quay.  
The winds of night sdo softly are sighing,  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,  
Wave goodbye to cares of the day,  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,  
Wave goodbye to cares of the day,  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay.

When the song came to end that Stephan would knowledge his presence in a coughing matter self and about to speak. His eye brows ceasing down the middle and nostrils flaring from release of air as his words about unwanted singing. Was ended by Cloak of Levitation spiraling from behind him, ready to throw a a temper tantrum from lack of a singing voice. Caught the attention of the woman to the point she would watching magical relic move around it's master's head. Sight of Master of the New York Sanctum was made her forming smile disappear and slowly stand to up. Reaching her full height of 5'8" as her frenzied stricken eyes the color of a clearest azure blue. Peered into these Stormy Grey irises that held a frustration with tint of blood shot appearance as if she being leered at. Had her bowing her head out of respect for his position with hands were tucked into sleeves of her kimono styled robes.

"Sorry to wake you, I was singing to my son to ease his pain." She addressed him. "He's recovering from a risky operation that removed shrapnel from his spine."

"Quite fine since you seemed to come to a stop." He caught himself yawning.

She went on to hide her amused smile with sleeve covered hand when she took in the sight of him intake of breath through a wide open mouth. Way his strong jaw line flexed as he opened his mouth to fight back on coming signs of sleep. Blinking of his eyes to keep fatigue at bay while his body language slowed until he returned to his room to drift off.

"Have a good night's rest and see your tomorrow morning." She would watch him leave.

Cloak of Levitation stopped moving about like tattered flag in a wind storm and returned her wave before following Stephen. Leaving the woman to privately sigh with a fading smile as she folds her hands back go her center as she looked to her son. Worry still griped her heart about him regaining the ability to walk after being misdiagnosed after his injury. To only walk to her own bed and drop down onto the comforter with her eyes glued to slumbering child. Not even caring to look at the yellow spark forming near the Kitchenette and dining area on other side of the floor. Gradually a portal would burst open and in walked a an around Stephan's height with casual styled robes. His silvery hair was placed in a braided bun- like ponytail upon back of his head. Who would stop before the portal and start to close the entry way saying he was dropped the Siren's box off.

"I never had to search and retrieve that hard in my life." He plopped down on the his own bed. "The council was once more happy about the Relic being in safe hands. Then the life of their own almost having his life snuffed out."

"How does that make you feel?" She would ask.

"Do not try that psychobabble on me." He warns her with a leer. "It's a combination of angry and relief."

Out went the lights on their floor when he spun with his fingers toward a few of the paper lanterns hovering above their heads. He removed his sling ring and his robes shifted to more comfortable set of nightwear for him to lay down in. Giving into much needed sleep after weeks spent tracking down a retractable cube with actually recorded voice of a Siren. Harmful or deadly to ears of mortal man when ever opened by the pull of the chain by who ever was operating the Relic. Was recovered from a irresponsible group of humans using the Relic to inflict revenge on the unworthy. By him, using what he learned through the Mystic Arts and experience he gained EXTENSIVELY through combat sparring.

"Good and just a force of habit." She shrugged.

He would wave to her one last time before his body went limp and entered first stages of sleep cycle from how he was breathing. Leaving the woman to walk over to him and tuck him in with suggestion he should do this him self. Got her snort form him when he rolled over in his sleep with a smile turned into a frown on his face when she withdraw from him. Making her way toward the sitting area where she takes a seat on the futon sofa and Sits with her knees to the side. Eyes slowly coming to a close as her breath become even and become slowed. Her even relaxing mind began to convergent on hidden links to world of her sorcery within her psyche. Sensing the impressions of liveliness from multiverse beginning to surround and warm her being. This tranquil and quietness would stay with her for the rest of the night with a soft light.

End of Day One

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Endless columns of bookshelves that could be found through the floors of multiply story structure where musty scent lingers. Leather bond tomes that been hand crafted by magical infused fingers then festoon with magical runes and symbols. Filled with endless amounts of knowledge in all forms of magic from basics of elemental to advance combat. Older ones had creased binding, wrinkled or stained pages held within worn covers made of parchment or vellum. Thickness of the pages or fatness than others and stood a good couple of inches higher. There was just a hint of foxing towards the edges of the pages that were filled with countless spells. Rested on shelves of antique wood that been carved using gooves and doles with out a drop of glue. Were smooth to the touch when put back on the shelf by the nimble fingers.

Finger's pads were gentle in handling the fragile spine of books that were being re-shelved one after another by a certain female. Pushing them back in their designated place starting with the ones that go on the highest shelf. Using a creative means in the form of individually spaced Mandalas to get to the top without using a ladder, or some form of flight based spells. All she has to do is step down on the declining Mandalas until she reached the floor. Pick up the next stack of books she would repeat the same process as a unplugged radio some how was playing classical music. Mostly instrumental pieces that were on a low enough volume that wouldn't bother the other occupant. Who was meditating before he decided to leave his study and take a long stroll through out the Sanctum. Urge to pick out a book or two from the vast collection to thumb through to find something new in the form of spell, or enchantment. Only be stopped in place when he found a familiar feminine face standing in midair with her arms filled.

"Good Afternoon Dr. Strange." She would greet him as she shelved. "Just ignored me while I work."

"..." He had opened his mouth to say something and nothing came out.

Sight of Mandalas her forming within a few feet of each other so she could back and fourth between the higher sections of the shelf. Acting at if being that far up wasn't a life threatening situation she had placed herself in with out any ground support. Since he noticed since early that morning, that the usual members of two people that he had seen around her. Hide nor hair of these two could be found throughout the Sanctum when he went through his routine.

"Don't mind me." She would could feel his eyes watching her. "I'm almost down with this area."

"Its fine. You seem to know what your doing." He was impressed with how she was sorting and handling the books.

"I used to work part- time at the John P. Robarts Research Library when a Undergraduate at University of Toronto." She stopped in midair with empty arms. "Then I was Wong's assistant when he was the Librarian of Kamar-Taj."

"You inherited his affinity for music." He noticed the radio.

"Helps pass the time when I'm working alone." She steps down her made shift Mandalas staircase.

Stephen would end up asking where her two companions were since they had left her to do all the work a apprentice usually does. Weathered crates that must have been delivered from somewhere had some of there tops pried off, and clear out straw. Reveal numinous incunables with mystic emblems and Latin terms that were neatly stacked in these wooden boxes. Hadn't been touched by her since they still sat piled on top of each other while only three had been opened.

"My son spending the court issued week with his father and Mr. Ciro is on another Relic finding mission for the council." She now stood on the ground.

"Meaning..." He couldn't find any other way to explain her situation.

"You worried about me?" She asked in a teasing matter. "That's sweet, but I'm a big girl."

He would sigh with shake of his head knowing he wasn't making a point with her about looking for extra hand in putting away these books. Left him to state he was returning to his meditating instead of picking a few books to read flip through. Ready to turn around and exit the are when Cloak of Levitation stopped from walking away and try to turn him. Which he struggled to fight before he was back facing a familiar face that held a few books in her arms being held up to him.

"I think these would be a good read for you." She offered. "They might be a good read for your next break."

Cloak of Levitation would tug at his sleeves to try and get his arms to reach up and accept the books that were being offered to him. He would do in time, giving her a view of his thin, long-fingered hands covered in narrow slits of all shapes and were discolored; blanketed the skin. Some were wide, sunken cicatrices with ridges with round, jagged edges that began as a finger's tip to his wrist. Splotches on back and front of these hands were darker, stiffer, and raised that blended into his normal skin tone. Created a story she wanted to run tips of her fingers over to learn their story. Would grasp the books being offered to him when she watched him flexed his fingers before reaching out. Their hands ended up within inches of touching when exchange took place with added flicker of magic formed between them.

For a split second Stephen discovered he was able to feel the women's touch within his numbness of his skin. One magical flicker left him to hesitant pulling his hands back with books in hand when stormy gray eyes. Looked into her Crystal Clear Blue one that some how shined the their brightest in the dim light of the room. Not paying attention when tingling sensation within very tips of his fingers would fade. When she pulled away from him and asked about plans he has for diner since she had plans for everyone. Bringing up she was going out when done putting away these books to buy food for everyone while running errands.

End of Day Two

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he asked to observed sparring match or two between the Sanctum's new residents one fine and rainy morning before sun came up. He was asked to leave his study after secluding himself away from anyone the whole night; looking through magical references. Promise of breakfast after he changed his attire and washed up before coming to the courtyard. Where one of the faces he met on the first day was wearing robes of a newbie sorcer with small alterations. Bands he wore and cord on his sash where braided lather that had see age with how dark the leather was. Was in middle of eating a breakfast burrito with eggs, marinated chicken, Jack cheese, and black refried beans and wrapped in foil. Who would have taken another bite if staring eyes from their invited guest had him staring back. He would give a wave toward owner of those eyes before swallowing the mouth of breakfast burrito he had In his mouth.

"...good..." This person struggled to swallow and talk. "...morning..."

He would go on to get up from his seat on the ground by uncrossing his legs and getting his boot clad feet to re vela himself to be Giambattista. Struggling to stuff his burrito into his mouth to use both his hands in forming glowing tendrils. Would be woven into a rather spiraled web with each fiery line he would quickly conjured with out missing a beat. Not making the space in- between to big or two small when he pulled his hands away when finished weaving. About to tell Stephen to duck, if his safety net failed for what was about to be thrown at them, while removing what was left of his burrito form his mouth to speak.

"She tends to be over bearing with him." This Giambattista describes how his sister handled her son during spars. "Not to ..."

He would have gone on about treatment during practice bouts when into the air a screaming person he was talking about. Would end up landing in the center of the web with bits of glowing tendrils around his wrists falling apart in the form of Domh. Shape of whatever weapon he was using was long since gone when he lands back first into the web with such force. Yelling out that his mother's magical explosion was a total ten when she caught him off guard and sent him flying into the air. Ready to turn and ask the person who put up the net about seeing what happen before noticing the extra eyes.

"In middle of eating his...breakfast burrito..." Stephen looked to the food item in Giambattista's hand.

"Despite what my mom says." Domhnall explained. "He likes eating them."

Before Stephen could share information about how Giambattista could start a more heather diet that didn't involved what Giambattista was currently eating. Domhnall didn't shake him self loose of the web before a series of colored _throwing stars__. Glowed like newly formed Eldritch Magic that was used to form the range type weapons that sliced into the web. Would end up fading with the strings of the web that fell into thousands of dwindling bits shot into the air before their eyes. _

"Made It!" Domhnall sat on the ground just cheering. "Yay!"

"Shows your not brushing up on your combat magic." Giambattista reminds his nephew.

Point was made when the owner of the colored _Eldritch Magic would dismiss the auroras wrapped around her hands. Going on about him needing to take his studying of Mystic Arts more seriously or he would spending more time with his father.  
_

"His reflexes have improved." Giambattista pointed out.

He ended up being stared at by her before her eyes lowered to the almost eaten breakfast burrito in his hand. Sighing that he most of visited that Mexican Restaurant in the East Village for what he was currently eating for his first of the day. Made his grow silent when asked by her how his new heart was putting up with the extra calories he was taking in. Reminding him of diet he should be sticking to after what he been through last few years before becoming a magical practitioner. Would come to an end when coughing noise from someone still processing what he saw take place. Who stepped up with a suggestion to volunteer to work with Domhnall in the subjects he needed to improved on.

"We going against the tradition of sending him to Kamar-Taj to train?" Giambattista asked everyone.

"Yes!" Stephen and his sister answered.

"I am fine with that." Domhnall was fine with that arrangement. "Can we eat now?"

Being reminded of the lack of food and offer of actual food for a meal his mother promised to treat them too. Was second by a curious Stephen wanting to take her up on that offer while Giambattista was leered at her until she could give an answer. Her eyes rolled to avoid that way her brother's staring with sarcastic remark about breakfast from Texas for everyone. He would end up granting as making it into a teaching lesson for his nephew when Domhnall wanted to came along.

"That leave the two of you to get along." Giambattista winked at his sister and Stephen.

"I think he has better things to do." She crossed her arms.

_"__We'll see." Stephen answered. _

"Then have fun." Domhnall gave his mom a thumbs up.

Have a quick wore robe change and one of them opening a portal some apartment that belonged to a friends that Giambattista knew. The two would step through wishing others luck and how they would be back in while with good in hands. Before their ends was closed up and left an awkward silence to build up between Stephen and the still unnamed woman.

"I'm Dr. Shanae Elisavet Tizzard, SHEILD Psychologist with a private practice, and Wong's protege." She unfolds her hands thinking it was time he knew who she was.

Stephen would slowly become amused that a specialist in psychology was a Master of the Mystic Arts and Sorceress. To only be taken by further when colored sparks of magic were seen in the corner of his eyes. Slowly he would followed them to one of her hands where a fan styled Mandalas that Ancient One once held.

"We're not standing around?" He carefully watched her.

"Lets say I want to see what you got." She would change her footing.

End of Day three

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephen would soon learn who was behind the fixing the shredded robes he had worn on multiply solo or group related missions. When he followed the Cloak of Levitation during a particular afternoon when the rain hadn't let up since that morning. What he found in what had to be the hidden kitchen area deep within the Sanctum and sitting at table. Shanae sat quietly humming so softly that she wasn't being loud enough to be caught and told be quiet. A _**sewing basket**___and pin cushion sat left of her on the table as she was _dissembling torn pieces_ of his robes t_hrough a magical means. Actual robe lay spread out on the table before her with seams taking on a faint glow before unwinding. R_ipped sections from main article of clothing were being _separated_ and would _collapse onto the table. Robe then would fly over and land onto already forming stack beside a half filled basket of ones that had been repaired. _

_"__Your welcomed to find a seat." She thought the __Cloak of Levitation had come to visit her__._

_ What become her usual visitor in the form of the Cloak of Levitation every time she do repair work to ones' sorcer robes. Ended up becoming foot steps of boot clad feet that would make their way toward her on the wooden floor. That would stop just a foot away from her seat kindly asking her she would join him in a cup of tea and possibly take a break. _

"This is my form of meditation." She was threading a needle. "A cup does sound nice. "

"Odd way of relaxing." He never heard such an answer.

The _Cloak of Levitation would fly pass him to toward the counter space before him wanting to help get the tea ready. Pointing out where the mugs and tea tins were stored within the many cabinets that were above their heads. Only be told to scram by Stephen, so he could prep the tea in peace without hand corners of fabric getting in his way. Had him being able to prepare tow cups of tea that would brew coldly after pouring water and stirring in the herbs. Struggling at first to simply picture one of the cups by the handles and carry ceramic mug over to woman at the table. Facing and watching her as she finished off one of his robes she was piecing back together with new panels in place. About to the fold and place the piece of clothing into the basket of already mended robes before she moved on. Noticing Stephen reach toward the handles of the mugs and take hold with slight tremble when he lifted them into the air. She looked right into those Stormy Grey eyes without saying word when they made eye contact as he walked toward her. Quickly make room for one of the cups that Stephen held rather worried over him dropping one. Letting go of another robe she had taken hold, that needed a sleeve replaced and collar fixed. _

"Everything alright?" She asked sensing something was wrong.

_"__Sometimes I still have trouble." He sounded disencouraged. _

_ She shifted her legs by using one to pushing a chair from under the table and request that he join her in drinking this tea. Wanting him to calm down and clear his mind before going on any where else with his hands the way they were. Stating he remind her of when she was a n__ovice__ in training within walls of Kamar-Taj besides tending to the books. She was also apart of laundry duty/ detail with fellow __n__ovices and supervising sorcers. Taking on the patch jobs of robes belonging to __Disciples, Apprentices and __**pupil**__s that nobody wanted to mend. Where she learned to do seamless repairs between washing clothes by hands in bucket of warm water with detergent bars, and how to properly fold. _

"A interesting way of learning." He accepted her invite.

"Became the basis for my mastery over the Sling Ring and magical fundamentals." She shrugged.

Their time together turn into a quite a chatty one with them drinking their tea while stories of their training within Kamar Taj were shared. Finding common ground on many things that had to do with learning to use the Sling Ring to hand on combat training. Shanae couldn't believe the Ancient One left Stephen out on the top of Mount Everest to pressure him to improve his skills. Had her asking how he survived not freezing to death in the bitter cold before returning. Going on how they would purposely lose her around Kamar Taj to get her to use what they taught her. To always return to supervising sorcer with chore she was assigned that day finished and ready to do another. In time walking through portals and basics of magic become second nature to her when her handful of chores were finished. Expended when she started to spend time in Kamar Taj's library reading the books when she wasn't busy. Wong took her on as his assistant when he found her a few times tending or handling the books when he wasn't around. Sometimes she would have a rag in hand to clean away the dust that was forming on the covers from time to time. Even be caught re- shelving a few books that had been left behind by people on tables in a careless sense. Not once did she open the cover to read. unless given permission or had reached that level of magic to understand contains.

Out of the corner of his eye a small space would bend and warp on it self before Biorn in mudded boots shifted into the space. He would end up sighing before turning with toward a table near the stack of robes to place a stack of books down. Altering his outfit made up of this long sleeve shirt with a zipper turtle neck with thumbholes tucked under this hoodie coat. Lace up boots that stopped at his calves went with these jeans and leather belt combination all in dark coloring. Into his usual attire of layered clothes made up of short sleeve tunic over a long sleeved one. Everything from the boots to the way he wore his hair was his normal run of the mill attire that he would wear.

"Before you ask, Their combat magic materials." He knew someone would ask. "Animus Album, Lexicon of Agōnia, and Kelgath's Manual."

"Donating, told to retrieve, or gift?" Shanae asks for amusement.

_"__A gift to the new __Sorcerer Supreme.__" Biorn placed his right arm across his cross and bowed to Stephen. _

Cloak of Levitation would some give it's version of a thumbs up while coming to rest in the basket of mended robes. Stayed to help put the latest robe that Shanae fixed in with the others as Stephen was taken back. Way Giambattista acknowledged him left him unable to touch the second cup that lay before on the table.

"How did you come to this idea of gift giving?" Shanae would ask again.

"What have I told you about using that psychobabble?" Biorn asked her.

"Just making sure we stay in the right head space." She smiled.

End of Day four

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
